


Of Wolves and Teenagers

by KaiDragneel



Category: Naruto, Teen Wolf (TV), Wolf Guy: Ookami no Monshou
Genre: Alpha!Kiba, Asshole!Sasuke, Dominance, Elements of Teen Wolf and Wolf Guy, F/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Love, Werewolf!Ino, Werewolf!Kiba, Werewolves, nothing new there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiDragneel/pseuds/KaiDragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuzuka Kiba is the new kid in school, but everyone can tell that there is something different about him. Only I, Yamanaka Ino, know what he really is, because I am one too. Werewolf. While I try to enter college, maintain my high school GPA, and suffer through my upcoming heat cycle, the last thing I need is one hot piece of Alpha Male to make everything more difficult. Heaven help me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in 1st person POV, so if I slip up, please forgive me.

With a sigh, I leaned against my locker and watched him from across the hall. Uchiha Sasuke was definitely the most popular guy in school. He was also the school's biggest heart-throb. Just about every girl in school wanted a chance with him and most guys either looked up to him or was completely jealous of him. What I can't get was how all of these people could just look past his personality and his "hobbies." The guy was a total, grade-A asshole and the leader of a freaking gang. All of those people that worshiped the ground he walked on were lucky that Sasuke didn't bother with them or a large percentage of those girls would have been raped and the guys beaten to a bloody pulp.

I can see the physical appeal though. His skin was lightly tanned, his hair perfectly in place, his frame was muscular. Sasuke was more of a beautiful person rather than just good-looking. The structure of his face gave him an almost feminine quality. Generally, I'd say that all of these features mixed together wouldn't create such a great outcome, but Sasuke somehow managed to pull it off and with apparent success.

I guess it wouldn't be completely false to say that I had a crush on him, like every other girl in school. Like I said, he's a beautiful person. But, I know that nothing will come out of this minor attraction. First of all, he's a dick who doesn't take notice of anyone, despite the hordes of girls that fling themselves at him everyday. Secondly, he's not man enough for me. Well, to be more specific, no human is "man" enough for me. Sometimes, being a werewolf sucks. Not dating humans wouldn't be a problem if there were more werewolves around. I've been a werewolf all of my life and in all my 17 years, I have not encountered one other werewolf. Ever.

It's not that I have a problem with humans. Quite the contrary, I have no problems with humans. I have plenty of human friends: Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, and some others. Yeah sure, humans make mistakes and there are a lot of people who do horrible things, but I think the good qualities of humans and the good people outweigh the bad. Like Sasuke for instance. Yeah, he and his gang, Taka, do some terrible things, but the rest of the school is full of decent, average people. I think the reason people are generally despised is because those people only focus on the negative aspects of humanity and highlight their mistakes. It's almost like all the love and kindness that most people display on a daily basis is completely ignored.

I try to find balance with my humanity and werewolfiness. It seems to work pretty well. Too bad I unconsciously draw the line at dating humans.

I was awakened from my thoughts by the bell, signalling that it was time to get to homeroom. About halfway to my class, I caught a scent. A scent unlike any I've ever smelled before. It was sexy and masculine. I could only put one name to this scent. _Alpha Male_. Just the thought made me shudder. I don't know how, but I knew that there was another werewolf here. 

I stopped and looked around for a minute. Then I saw him. There was no way it couldn't be him. There was no human that had a stance like that. He stood tall, full of pride. There was just an air about him that screamed power.

I started to feel the tell-tell signs of arousal begin. My body was starting to heat up, I could feel my face start to flush, and my hands felt clamy. 

I watched as he stopped and his nostrils flared. He took in a deep breath and I just knew he could smell me and my arousal. I blushed even harder at the thought. 

I could tell that he was searching for me. It took a minute, but his eyes finally landed on me. His nostrils flared again and I knew that he knew that it was me. His eyes were just black slits but they held animalistic intensity that made me shudder. His hair was brown, wild, and unruly. It kind of reminded me of sex hair. He had two red, triangular tattoos on his cheeks. He stared about me for a few seconds and then he grinned toothily, proudly showing his prominent and sharp fangs. It was wild and sexy. He sent a flirtatious wink at me and then he just walked away.

Cocky asshole. 

* * *

Later, I sat in my homeroom class thinking about the exchange with the new werewolf in town. Luckily, he wasn't in my class. 

Now that I thought about it, I can't believe I acted like that. I was worse than some French penny-whore! I mean, I know my heat cycle is coming up, but that's still a of couple weeks away! That fucker could probably smell that I'm going into heat soon. I watch a lot of Animal Planet shows about wolves and the female wolf (Me) releases a pheromone before her actual heat (or Estrus) to tell all the available males of her upcoming fertility. 

Well, if he thought that Yamanaka Ino was going to beg for the chance to jump on his dick, he's got another thing coming. 

How did I know he was an Alpha Male? As far as I know, werewolves don't come in packs; there aren't enough of us for that kind of thing from what I've experienced. Is there a still a hierarchy despite the absence of wolves to fill it? All I know is that my wolf was begging me to show my neck in submission and let him fuck me till I was guaranteed to have his babies. Though tempting, it was kind of disturbing. A lesser woman might have given in, but I am under no circumstances anyone's bitch. Alpha male or not. 

* * *

Humans. Even the thought of the word makes my lip curl in disgust. They're nothing but a bunch of selfish, greedy, self-righteous bastards. The only exceptions I know of are my mom and older half-sister and that's probably because they're family. 

I can't believe my mom makes me go to school. It sucks that I have to be surrounded by all of these humans for eight hours a day when I could be doing other things, like playing with my best friend, Akamaru. I guess I shouldn't complain though. As long as I go to school, she basically lets me do whatever I want otherwise. 

I wonder how long I'll last in this school. Last time I managed to make it for two whole years before they kicked me out. Makes me long for the years I spent with my dad, since he "homeschooled" me. 

It's not that I intentionally cause problems. It's just that humans, especially males, have a natural disposition against me. They pick fight after fight with me just because they don't like me. Honestly, I couldn't really care less what the humans thought of me and I don't like dirtying my hands with their petty squabbles so I just let them try to kick the crap out of me. It's not like they could really hurt me anyway. Well, I suppose that's not true, but none of them are smart enough to figure out how. 

While walking to the office to pick up my schedule, I picked up on a peculiar scent. I've never smelled anything so... enticing before. My wolf instantly reared its head, demanding that I find the source of this scent. I found this strange. Usually, my wolf is quite dormant. I took in a deep breath and felt my cock twitch. Damn, this was definitely the best thing I've ever smelled. If I'm not careful, I may end up with walking to class with a hard-on. 

I looked around for the source of this smell. Other than my dad, I've never encountered another werewolf before, so I had no real way of knowing for sure that whoever was giving off this smell was a werewolf. I've smelled thousands of humans in my life (hell, I can smell them now), but no human has ever smelled anywhere near this good. In fact, humans have a natural stink about them. I've become used to it over the years, but its still there. Not to mention the fact that my wolf is going crazy over this smell and I doubt that it would be acting like this over some human. 

Then, I saw her and god damn. This wolf was _hot_. I've never really understood what humans have meant by the terms "attractive" or "hot", but I do now. There was no other word to describe her. Well, maybe a few but still. She had long, pale blonde hair with fair skin and the most stunning blue eyes I've ever seen. Her body was lean and fit but still curvy and feminine; her choice of clothing only helped to accentuate this. 

I took in another whiff of her scent. Damn, she smells good. I noticed something else in her scent this time. I took me a second, but I recognized it as _arousal._ Since she's a wolf like me, I doubt any of these humans were turning her on and she was staring right at me. I grinned. So, Blondy likes what she sees, eh? 

My wolf was commanding me to go over there, dominate her, and fuck her into next year. I have to admit, the thought was definitely worth looking into. I settled for a wink and then walked off. 

I had things to do, but I would definitely be looking her up later. Maybe coming to school wasn't such a bad idea after all. 


	2. Introductions, Part Two

Kiba's POV

After picking up my schedule from the office, I made my way to my homeroom class. I didn't have that girlie-wolf in my class. I'm not sure yet if that's a bad thing or not. On the one hand, I would be able to admire the view for the enitre class, but on the other, I might fail due to the constant distraction.

The teacher introduced me to class, and I went to take my seat. As I sat down, I noticed this blonde guy sitting next to me. He had this big goofy grin on his face and he had really, really blue eyes. Different from the girlie-wolf's blue eyes (I really need to learn her name. I can't just call her "girlie-wolf" forever.), his eyes were the clearest cerulean blue of all time. He tried to get my attention.

For ten mintues.

It's a general rule of mine to just ignore people but this guy was seriously starting to get on my nerves. After about the thousandth "Hey, what's up?", I caved.

"I'm being annoyed by the most annoying creature of the last century," I said as I shot him a glare.

He seemed unphased and continued to grin. This guy must have had serious guts or was just plain stupid. For some reason, I got the feeling that both played a role in this human.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the Hokage one day!" He was still whispering, but with an enthusiasm that had been previously undiscovered.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's a 'hokage'?"

"I have no idea. I just know that I want to be one. No one believes me and they all call me crazy or stupid, but I'll show them one day."

Wait, what? Is this guy serious? I couldn't really tell, but I found it amusing anyway. I chuckled quietly.

He offered his hand to me. "Let's be friends. You seem like a cool guy."

That surprised me. Most humans hate me after the first glance. I've never encountered someone that actually wanted to be my friend. Though, in their defense, my sister tells me that I can be kind of intimidating to the average human, but I was getting the feeling that this guy was far from average.

"You won't want to be my friend for long. I'm a trouble-maker." I'm not really ashamed of being a trouble-maker, it's more of a minor inconvienence, but I thought it would only be fair to warn him in advance.

"That doesn't bother me. I'm a trouble-maker, too. Konoha High's Number One Prankster, at your service." He smiled cheekily and gave a mock salute, proud of his self-proclaimed title. Does nothing phase this guy? Sheesh.

I knew that he wasn't talking about the same kind of trouble I was, so I gave him a skeptical look for a few seconds.

"You might as well just say 'yes'. I won't give up until you do, and from the looks of it, we'll be seeing each other every day for the rest of the year."

Well, damn. I had to give him an 'A' for effort. Despite him being a human and our short conversation, I found that he wasn't so bad. He was actually kind of amusing. I guess it wouldn't be so bad to have a human friend. I'm open to new experiences I guess. So I took a chance, and shook his hand. 

* * *

Kiba's POV

As I walked toward the cafeteria for lunch (thankfully, I brought my own), I noticed a large congregation of students in hallway. In the center of a large group of girls, was a single boy. I recognized him from this morning. I saw a similar congregation after I saw the girlie-wolf. Damn, I really needed to learn her name.

All of the girls were raving about someone named "Sasuke", so I figured that guy in the middle's name was Sasuke. Hmm...

I've attended several schools and have been kicked out of every one. When I was a kid, my dad walked out on my mom and took me with him. He later told me it was because he didn't want a human, like my mom, raising me. After that, we never stayed in one place for more than a few months, but that wasn't a problem since we were basically camping everywhere we went. I loved every second of it. Most kids these days would hate it, but I'm not most kids. I'm not even the same species as most kids. Anyway, being in the outdoors constantly was like being constantly at home. It just felt natural to be out there. Even now, I spend most of my time outside with Akamaru. My dad and I were close, more like best friends than father and son. He would teach me stuff while we traveled, kind of like homeschooling but we moved around.

The worst day of my life was the day he died. It was just a normal day for us: hiking through the woods, talking and laughing, not a care in the world. It was hunting season for that area. I heard a gun shot and the next thing I know, my dad is laying on the ground with blood spewing from the side of his head.

Bad luck and trouble always followed us around (my dad always said that it was a trademark of werewolves), but we never let it get to us. We'd always just laugh it off later. It really shouldn't be surprising that it finally got the better of him. But try saying that to a 14 year old kid whose father was just shot.

The hunters showed up a few minutes later, thinking that they had won their prized deer or whatever they were hunting for. Unfortunately, they found me, crying over my father's bloody body, still holding on to the hope that he will survive. I, of course, knew he was dead, but I wasn't willing to accept it at that time. The hunters called 911, not that they could really help us in the middle of nowhere, but I already knew it was too late anyway. If it wasn't for the fact that the new moon was that night (when our bodies are the weakest, about the same as a human's, but still retaining some of our enhanced senses), he might have survived. But, as I said, his bad luck finally caught up.

After that, I was sent to live with my mother in Konoha. She was quite different from my dad; actually, I still don't know how they got along in the first place. My dad was always light and easy to be around for everyone he met. My mom, however, was hard and fierce. She could scare the piss out of anyone she met with just a look (I have been on the recieving end of that look and it's not pretty). But she was also fiercely protective, loyal, loving, and caring. She took me in without a second thought and always treated me like her son. She has a strange way of dealing with me and my half-sister, Hana, that mostly involves anger but after awhile, the care and love is easier to see.

The bad luck that my dad always talked about continued to follow me. After I moved in with my mom, I was placed in the eighth grade. I was kickout of school after school because none of the students seemed to like me. It never bothered me (they're just humans after all), but it was kind of annoying to constantly be changing schools. I was actually held back in the 9th grade for poor attendance. Boy, did I get hell for that from my mom. Let's just say that will never happen again. My mom is a renowned veterenarian, so money for private schools was never really a problem. When I was a sophomore, we found a private school that worked pretty well. I was able to make it for two whole years, but they eventually kicked me out of there too. After that, I made my way to Konoha High. 

All of this moving around has given me considerable knowledge on teenage stereotypes, and I was pretty sure I knew which one this Sasuke guy was. He's the typical douche bag type that tries to hide his emotions for some unkown reason. I'd say he was arrogant too, judging from the crowd of people around him. He probably likes the attention, even if he says he doesn't, and would throw a tantrum if he didn't get it.

I was pretty certain of this as I neared the crowd surrounding him. To test this, I quickly devised a plan. Time to have some fun.

Luckily, his eyes were already on me. He probably saw me this morning and heard the rumors. I could already tell that he didn't like me, even though he was trying to hide it under a mask of indifference. That was good. It would only ensure the success of my plan.

Grinning, I looked him in the eye, not faltering from his steely gaze (as if a human could intimidate me) and sent him a teasing wink. Is that becoming my thing? Weird. I waited for the results of my experiment.

Bingo! I saw it. He was quick to recover but it was there. The slight expression of anger and irritation on his face that betrayed the mask he so desperately tried to maintain. I grinned even harder and I knew that he knew that he had lost this round. I could see it in his eyes. Then, I just walked away, content to go eat my lunch.

* * *

Ino's POV

The day was finally over. Thankfully, I haven't seen the new werewolf since this morning, but he was certainly the best piece of gossip for Konoha High. My wolf had pestered me all day. She was constantly trying to get me to seek him out, which I stubbornly refused.

Lost in my own thoughts, I wasn't aware that the very person I was thinking about was almost upon me. I was just about to close my locker and carpool with Sakura, when two strong arms boxed me in. Since I was still facing my locker, my back was to his chest. His scent was now surrounding me and I could feel his heat seeping into my body. He was close, much to close.

I could feel his nose brushing along my hair around the back of my ear, traveling down towards my neck. His inhalations were making the little pools of air swirl against my skin. "You smell... delicious," he whispered huskily into my ear. His voice alone made me shudder and I could feel the cocky grin he was wearing because of it. He just continued to take in my scent and I was getting more aroused by the second. 

"What's your name?" He asked me, using that sexy voice of his.

"I-Ino..." Oh God. Since when does Yamanaka Ino stutter?

He swiftly grabbed my waist and spun me around to face him, keeping his hands there while I tried not to notice how good it felt. "I'm Kiba," he said while looking into my eyes. Then his eyes started to appreciatively rake down my body and, good Lord, this is going to have to stop before I have to change my panties. What is with this guy? Was he crafted from pure sex appeal or something? For the record, I'm blaming all of this on my upcoming heat.

I put my hands against his chest and put a little more distance between us, which he thankfully allowed. I looked him in the eyes and started to speak. "Look, you might be the only other wolf I've met, but that doesn't mean you can just come up to me like you own me. I may be going into heat soon, but that doesn't mean I'm going to get on my knees and beg you to fuck me. If you want some of this, you're going to have to prove to me that you want more than just a place to get your dick wet. Try getting to know me or asking me out on a date before you just walk up to me like that."

Kiba's POV

She continued to ramble on. Jeez, this woman could talk.

Ino... I like it. It short, simple, and sweet.

She smelled and looked even better up close. I also noticed that she wasn't just hot, she was truly beautiful. I'm actually kind of glad that she pushed me away when she did. I'm not sure that I could have stopped myself if she hadn't. My wolf is still pretty close to taking over, but I think I can manage now.

Did she say she was going into heat soon? I didn't know that werewolves did that. I will have to remember to ask her about that sometime.

It was actually pretty awesome that she started to yell at me. It was a good thing that she wouldn't just let me walk all over her. She was obviously strong-willed and both me and my wolf really liked that about her.

Hmm... A date. That didn't sound so bad. Actually, that didn't sound bad at all.

Ino's POV

"Are you even listening to me?!" Typical boys, the minute a woman starts to say something, they zone out. Well, if he thought that I was going to sit here and let him blow me off like that, he was severely mistaken.

As I was walking away, he called out to me. "Hey Ino!" I turned to face him, the picture of annoyance on my face.

He just grinned that grin that I already loved to hate. "How does Friday at 7 sound?"

I smiled and walked away. Did he really thing it would be that easy?

 

 

 

 


	3. Prince Charming and Princess Peach

Kiba's POV

Stupid humans. It's times like these that I think violence is the only thing that they really know how to do well.

I got my first "let's all try to beat the shit out of Kiba because we hate him" session today. Apparently, everyone that hated me got together and decided that was a good idea. Then, they jumped me after school on my way home. Of course, they didn't hurt me. It's about halfway to the full moon (when my body is the strongest; as far as I know, I'm indestructable under the full moon) so my body is stronger than the average human. Although, if they had continued for much longer, they might have done some actual damage. Luckily for me, my injuries held off on healing until they were satisfied with the "beating" they gave me. I had to walk all the way home in bloodied and torn clothes, though I did get some amusing looks on the way.

Sometimes, I think that my life would be easier if I kicked the crap out of the humans that bother me. Then I remember that I'm better than they are and that stooping to that level would be an insult to my pride. I guess I could just try to be invisible, but I'm too proud to do that. I do what I want and if people don't like that (which they don't), then we can all just deal.

Now, I'm walking down the streets of Konoha with my best friend, Akamaru. I got bored just sitting at home and decided to get out of the house. A lot of people gave me looks that said, "that dog should be on a leash." I can see why they would think that; Akamaru is huge. He's about the size of a small pony now. But, a leash isn't necessay. He's a good dog; I trained him myself. Besides, I would never put a leash on my best friend. It's degrading and I don't really think of myself as Akamaru's master, anyway.

The half moon was high in sky at this point and I figured it was about 9 o'clock,

I sighed. My thoughts then turned to Ino. The girlie-wolf has been plaguing my thoughts as of late. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She is the only other wolf I've ever seen, except my dad, of course.

I'm pretty sure she has been avoiding me for the past couple of days. She tells me to ask her on a date and then she is never around to receive said invitation? What kind of sense does  that make? Women. I swear, they are all the same, no matter what species. I really want to ask her out, even more so now that she is avoiding me. I mean, even if we discover that we don't want to date each other (which, based on our first encounter, is unlikely), it would still be cool to befriend another wolf.

"Get off me, assholes."

Wait. I think I'm going crazy. Was that Ino I just heard?

"I don't think so, baby. I don't think we'll be leaving you alone anytime soon. Ain't that right?"

"You said it, bro. You should know better than to walk around with a body like that."

"If you ass-cunts don't get off me right now, I'm going to chop your fucking balls off and feed them to your children!"

Oh yeah. That was definitely Ino. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Big talk for a woman. We all know that you can't do anything to stop us. So why don't you just shut up, take off those clothes, and let us fuck you."

"Yeah. You know you want it, or you wouldn't be dressed like that."

I found Ino being assaulted by two guys in a small, dark alley behind a local grocery store. There was a plastic sack and various food items strewn on the floor.

"Be a good little girl and open that pretty mouth of yours."

"Let her go and get out of here before you get hurt." I wasn't going to let these filthy humans touch her. She's mine. Only I can touch her. My wolf thoroughly agreed. I don't know where this possessiveness came from, but now isn't the time for that.

The two guys got off of Ino and walked up to me. They came into my personal space, trying to use their height to intimidate me. Ha. Silly humans.

"What was that, punk?"

"I said, 'get off of her and leave.' Now." I spoke slowly and made sure to enunciate.

The other guy decided to answer this time. "Or what? Going to sick you dog on us?" They laughed and he pushed me back a little. Akamaru started to growl lowly, but I signaled to him that it was ok. I could handle these assholes just fine on my own. Besides, Akamaru was just a normal dog and I wasn't going to risk the chance of him getting hurt.

These humans were asking for it. It's one thing to mess with me, but shit gets personal when you mess with my woman and my best friend.

"No, but I suggest you leave or you'll regret it."

The guy looked toward his friend and they laughed. "Man, kids sure like to talk big these days. Why don't you get back to playing fetch with your pooch, kid. Then we can get back to fucking that hot bitch over there."

Aaaannnnd... There goes my patience. I cracked that asshole right in the nose. I heard the snap of his face. He dropped like a sack of potatoes and started to roll around, groaning and cursing. The other guy looked stunned for a minute before moving in to punch me. I caught it easily and started to crush his fist.

"Take your friend and leave before I really get angry."

He was quick to shake his head. I let go of his fist and he rushed over to his friend to help him up. They left quicly, looking like they had seen a ghost or something.

 Damn it! I can't believe I just did that. So much for my "pride" and "being better than humans." Now I'm a hypocrite. What is wrong with me these days? I befriend a human and then suddenly I kick the crap out of them in alleyways? What's the world coming to? Well, I guess this is different. I wasn't fighting in defense of myself, but in defense of my dog's honor and Ino's innocence. Yeah, I'll go with that.

Speaking of Ino's innocence, is she a virgin? I find it hard to believe that she let some human touch her like that. Just the thought of something like that made both me and my wolf growl. Neither of us liked that idea. Even the thought of another wolf touching her was infuriating. Jeez. I am not a possessive person, or I wasn't, at least. What is going on with me?

Oh shit! Ino!

I walked over to where she was standing and the first thing I notice is how she is dressed. God damn, this woman is going to be the death of me. She was wearing a short purple skirt that showed her long legs; the heels she was wearing only made them look longer. My mouth started to water as I continued my inspection of her attire. She was wearing a form-fitting white v-neck shirt with a tank-top underneath. I spent a little bit of time admiring her tits, before I finally arrived at her face.

She looked _pissed._

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" Uh oh. I don't like the tone she was using. If I know anything about angry women (and trust me, I do), that tone did not bode well for me.

"Uh... Well, I thought I was helping you get out of a bad situation."

"And so what? You think that just because I'm a girl that I need your help? I'm not some kind of damsel in distress waiting for some asshole boy to save me. I can take care of myself." By now, she had crossed her arms (ok ok, I couldn't help but stare at her tits when she did that and I think it only made her angier) and her hip out to the side in the typical "furious woman" pose.

"Oh yeah? Because from what I just saw, you needed someone's help. Or were you going to just let them assault you like that?" I was starting to get pissed too. Is it so hard to give a simple "thank you"?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You think I'm some kind of slut that just lets anyone have a taste? I had that entire situation under control, thank you very much."

I don't think either of us realized it, but we were moving closer to each other as we argued.

"Of course I don't think that. And it didn't look like you had that situation under control while they had you up against a wall."

"Fuck you, Kiba! For the record, I was waiting until they took off their pants so I could stick my heel through their nutsacks!"

"You know, a simple 'thank you for saving my ass back there, Kiba' would be nice! Is that really so much to ask for?!"

"I might say thank you if you actually did save my ass, but you didn't! You just butted in where you weren't needed! Don't think you're some kind of Prince Charming just because you think you saved me. I'm not some kind of Princess Peach who has to sit around and-"

By that time we were within arms length of each other. I grabbed that sexy waist and pulled her onto my body. It felt good to have her in my arms. She was so soft and warm; her curves molding into the harder plains of my body in the best of ways. With her heels, she was really close to my height, but I was still slightly taller. I noticed that she looked sexy while she was angry. The scent of our combined arousal was thick and heady in the air. I knew she wanted this just as much as I did. Without letting her finish her sentence, I crushed my lips onto hers.

Holy.

Hot.

Damn.

And stuff.

This shit is aweseome! This was my first kiss and I was already hooked, though that might be because of the person I'm kissing. I doubted that I was very good at it, so I just let Ino do her own thing, since she seemed to know what she was doing.

When I needed to take a breath, I pulled away. "Please go out with me?" My voice came out husky and breathless. Not giving her a chance to reply, I molded my mouth back to hers.

The next time we pulled away, Ino spoke. "Where are we going?" Her voice was just as breathless as mine.

Kissing again.

"I don't care. Anywhere. You pick."

More kissing.

Ino pulled away again and moved out of my grasp completely. I tried to protest, but Ino wouldn't have it. "Pick me up tomorrow night at 7. Don't be late or I'll kill you."


End file.
